Excusas cósmicas
by Affy black
Summary: Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy" Minific
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (pero lo que haría si sí fuera así...)

**Summary: **Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy"

**Nota: **Gracias por leer (:

* * *

**Excusas cósmicas **

Scorpius ahogó una sonrisa mientras perseguía a su pelirroja favorita sin dudar ni un instante. Rose dobló en la esquina así que él siguió sus pasos exclamando su nombre y a toda velocidad.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy. –ordenó la chica sosteniendo tres enormes libros bajo el brazo e intentando no mirarle siquiera.

Scorpius se interpuso en su camino y la acorralo recargándose en la pared y dejándola sin salida. Ella suspiró cansinamente mientras se dignaba a posar sus ojos azules sobre el rubio.

-Bien. –dijo finalmente Rose. -¿Qué quieres?

-Sabes lo que quiero. –respondió Malfoy con un guiño descarado. –Una cita contigo.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no. –Rose aclaró sin borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara. Ella podría mentirle al mundo todo lo que quisiera diciendo que aborrecía las muestras de atención que le daba Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo esa sonrisa delataba que en realidad le encantaban.

-Oh vamos, Rose… No me has dado una razón válida. –repuso el Slytherin.

-¡Mi razón es perfectamente válida! –clamó la Gryffindor cambiando los brazos (y los libros) de posición.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y la miró como si no pudiese creer su locura. Y es que era una locura.

-Pelirrojos y rubios no combinamos bien. –alegó la jovencita señalando su pelo anaranjado. –Y está comprobado.

-¿Comprobado por quién? ¿La Orden de Merlín?

La Weasley negó con la cabeza harta de que Malfoy se burlara de su afirmación. Por Morgana, ella no era la que hacía las reglas después de todo.

Scorpius la miró esperando una señal de que aquello era una broma porque le parecía la excusa más barata que una chica le hubiera dado nunca. Analizó a la hermosa pelirroja con intensidad esperando encontrarse con un brillo en sus ojos azules que delatara su plan malévolo pero no fue así. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de Rose era que ella no bromaba en cosas serias y que no se andaba con rodeos. Todo al punto.

Otra de las cosas que le gustaba de ella y que jamás se esperó de una hija de Hermione Granger, era que Rose era una joven supersticiosa y creyente de que las fuerzas del universo deben mantenerse en balance o de que el cosmos envía señales confusas en las formas menos inesperadas. Una de sus muchas teorías era simplemente esa. Rubios y pelirrojos no se deben mezclar en relaciones románticas.

-Mira lo que le pasó a Lily cuando intentó salir con ese Ravenclaw de quinto. –se explayó Rose cuando Scorpius le pidió una explicación. –Rubio e idiota.

-Coincidencia. –replicó Scorpius.

-Lavender Brown salió con mi padre durante su sexto año. He visto fotos. Rubia. Pésima relación. –continuó la pelirroja. –Tío Bill y tía Fleur, claro una pareja que parece muy perfecta pero… ¿Has visto a sus tres hijos? Cada uno más insoportable que el anterior. Mala combinación de genes.

-Estas diciendo puros disparates, Rose. –aseguró un divertido Scorpius.

-Y tú estás pecando de escéptico. –musitó la chica. –Ya te alegrarás de que yo no haya querido salir contigo.

-Tu teoría está llena de hoyos. –dijo Malfoy seguro. –Hay miles de parejas de rubios y pelirrojos felices.

-Te aseguro que no lo son.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Sólo lo sé.

-Eres tan sabelotodo. Deberías estar en Ravenclaw.

-Estoy en Gryffindor por cabezota. –respondió Rose. –Que es justo lo que tú eres así que tal vez tú deberías estar en Gryffindor también.

-Te crees muy lista. –Scorpius acortó la distancia entre ellos acercando su rostro al de la bella jovencita. –Eso me fascina de ti.

Rose sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más te gusta de mí, Scorpius? –se burló con gracia ya que jamás llegó a creer que las intenciones de Malfoy fueran todo menos una broma.

Scorpius le regaló una sonrisa.

-Que opines que la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos es nuestro color de pelo. –confesó jugando con un mechón rojo en su mano. -Nada de Gryffindor y Slytherin, o de Weasley y Malfoy, nada de hija de héroes e hijo de mortífago.

-Nada de eso suena tan importante como las señales del universo, Malfoy, y las reglas cósmicas. –sentenció Rose recomponiendo su postura firme. –Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a la biblioteca antes de la hora de la cena.

Consiguió zafarse de él y dio tres pasos antes de escuchar su voz nuevamente.

-¿No hay siempre una excepción que confirma la regla, Rose?

La pelirroja se aseguró de que el rubio no pudiera verla sonriendo.

-Tal vez, Malfoy. –contestó ocultando su diversión. –Tendrás que demostrármelo.

Luego se marchó con un paso rítmico y bello que dejó al Slytherin babeando y preguntándose porque demonios se tuvo que fijar en la chiflada de Rose Weasley que no salía con él por extrañas razones que involucraban color de pelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (pero lo que haría si sí fuera así...)

**Summary: **Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy"

* * *

**Excusas cósmicas **

Rose se levantó muy temprano esa mañana debido a tres razones principales. La primera era que se encontraba semana de exámenes y ella tenía un ritual de ducha que involucraba sales minerales y otras cosas que invocaban a la suerte así que en lugar de su habitual baño de veinte minutos llegaba a permanecer hasta una hora en la ducha, provocando que sus compañeras quisieran matarla.

La segunda razón era que había quedado de ver a Albus en la entrada del Gran Comedor porque tenía algo de qué hablar con ella antes del desayuno. Rose imaginaba la razón pero aun así no podía decir que no a su primo favorito.

La tercera y última era que odiaba que se acabaran las tortitas de papa de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Así que después de tomar la ducha que tanto deseaba (y de salir y ver a todas sus compañeras aún dormidas) caminó tranquilamente hacia el Comedor.

-Weasley, que madrugadora.

La voz de Scorpius la hizo soltar un temblor que le pareció la cosa más patética desde la foto de Victoire en la portada de Corazón de Bruja y se repitió a sí misma que sólo se había debido a que el rubio la había tomado desprevenida.

-Malfoy. –ella le regaló una sonrisa paciente. De esas que se dan a las seis de la mañana cuando aún no estás harta del mundo y sus habitantes. –Supongo que me gusta empezar mi día temprano.

-Empieza tu día dando un paseo conmigo. –La sonrisa devastadora de Scorpius le erizó la piel. La perfección de sus dientes rectos, perfectamente alineados y de un blanco cegador le hizo cuestionarse porque maldita sea tenía que tener esa sonrisa tan maravillosa. Ella era nieta de dentistas después de todo y valoraba esas cosas.

-No lo creo. –musitó Rose, pasándose el cabello pelirrojo de un hombro al otro. Movimiento que había copiado de Victoire y sus infalibles tácticas de seducción (que aunque su prima fuera una reina insoportable, tenía más pretendientes de los que podía contar). –Ya te he dicho que me dejes de molestar, ¿Es que no entiendes español? ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?

-Francés. –se mofó el Slytherin mientras sacaba su lengua y la movía de manera burlesca.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si no metes tu lengua en tu boca te la voy a cortar. –sentenció cansinamente. -¿Quieres de verdad desafiar al universo? ¿No te intimidan las consecuencias que puedas hacer caer sobre nosotros?

-Me encantan los retos. –aseguró él con sus ojos grises taladrándola. –Y las pelirrojas.

-Creo que tu tipo deberían ser las morenas. –Rose alegó sintiendo que repentinamente su paciencia se evaporaba. –Ahora piérdete que tengo que verme con Albus. Además, a mí no me van los rubios.

-¿Qué te va, Rose Weasley? –quiso saber Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Me van los chicos que entienden cuando no es no. –afirmó de manera seca. –Y me va estar en paz con el cosmos.

-¡Vamos! –chilló Scorpius. -¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que nos casemos y nuestros hijos sean terriblemente insoportables. Lo que con tu personalidad y la mía va a pasar sin importar con quién nos casemos.

Rose enmarcó las cejas.

-Número uno, nunca podríamos casarnos, nuestra boda se convertiría en un velorio tan pronto juntáramos a nuestros padres en un espacio cerrado. Número dos, mis hijos serán perfectamente adorables, gracias. –espetó frunciendo el ceño. –Y número tres, hay mil cosas peores que pueden pasar además de eso.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y Rose adivinó que su paciencia tampoco era infinita.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó el rubio. -¿Qué te rompa el corazón?

Esta vez fue Rose la de la sonrisa devastadora.

-Que yo te lo rompa a ti. –replicó con una mirada llena de confianza. De esas que el rubio encontraba irresistibles.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Rose sintió un pequeño hoyo en el pecho mientras caminaba lejos de Scorpius. Tal vez si ella no tuviera una cabeza llena de pelos rojizos en la cabeza podría haberle dado una oportunidad al chico. Si sólo hubiese heredado el cabello café de su madre no estaría metiéndose en una relación destinada al fracaso.

Y claro, como la leona que era, Rose no quería ningún fracaso en su vida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia :) Sé que es un capitulo cortito pero este fic estará compuesto por unos cuantos capitulos así. No será una historia muy larga por eso es que trataré de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre publicaciones.

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Excusas cósmicas

**Summary**: Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece (lamentablemente).

* * *

**Excusas cósmicas**

Albus suspiró mirando el techo encantado del Gran Comedor. Rose era testaruda como sólo una leona podría serlo y aunque era tan distinta de lo que todos esperaban de ella una cosa sí que estaba allí: su necedad.

-¡Qué no! –exclamó harta del discurso del Ravenclaw. –Ya puedes irle diciendo a Attwater que se meta sus disculpas en el…

-Rosie. –la silenció su primo notando como su prima perdía los estribos. –Yo sólo intentaba…

-Intentabas intervenir a favor del estúpido de tu mejor amigo. –espetó la pelirroja. –Y eso me está provocando ganas de pegarte.

Albus miró a Rose con suplica. Se notaba que hacer eso era difícil para él también pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Sabía que la felicidad de su prima se encontraba con Ryan (su mejor amigo) aunque éste hubiera sido un imbécil con ella se notaba en los ojos azules de la pelirroja lo mucho que aún seguía queriéndole. Sin embargo Rose era alguien difícil de tratar…

No por nada era una Gryffindor. Testaruda, valiente y osada Rose era la epítome perfecta de la chica leona. Sin embargo era mucho más que eso. Rose inspiraba confianza por cada poro de su cuerpo. Caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciera y fuera a comérselo de un bocado en cualquier momento. Era realmente inteligente y también estaba un poco loca.

Y es que su relación con el cosmos a Albus le parecía de lo más ridícula. Después de todo él era un Ravenclaw, lógico y sensato hasta la médula.

-Albus, de verdad… -sentenció su prima rodando los ojos. –No estoy de humor para hablar de Ryan. Si el muy idiota lo arruinó conmigo es su problema. –miró al moreno. –No tienes que solucionarle la vida a todo el mundo, ¿Sabes?

-Se trata de mis dos mejores amigos. –alegó Albus Potter. –Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar.

-Deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos. –espetó la pelirroja de una manera bruta y honesta. –No te voy a negar que mi corazón sigue roto. –musitó en voz baja. Era casi irónico como incluso sólo frente a él, Rose intentaba ocultar su dolor. –Y es por eso que no voy a volver con él.

De repente la mirada de Rose viajó a la mesa de Slytherin así que Albus siguió sus ojos con los suyos y se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy saludándola amablemente desde su asiento. Rose resopló.

-Debes estar bromeando. –ignoró el saludo del rubio y volvió a su desayuno.

Albus analizó a Malfoy unos instantes. Le conocía, incluso se podía decir que se llevaban bien. Aunque bueno, ¿Quién demonios no conocía a Scorpius me-encanta-llamar-la-atención Malfoy? Y no era una exageración, Scorpius era de esos chicos que creían merecerlo todo y que hacía que voltearas tu cabeza para mirarlo sin siquiera intentarlo. Era arrogante, era inteligente, era obviamente atractivo, era bueno en el Quidditch y era educado. Su principal defecto era, como muchos sabían, que nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta y que estaba acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera a su manera.

Tampoco era un secreto que le gustaba Rose. Al menos no para él ni para nadie que tuviera ojos y viera la manera en que la perseguía.

-¿Está molestándote? –inquirió Al de forma protectora.

-No, no, déjalo ser. –respondió su prima escondiendo (inútilmente) una ligera sonrisa.

A Rose le gustaba la atención de Malfoy y eso se le notaba en el rostro. Aunque quizás sólo era el hecho de que él la conocía mejor que muchos.

Mejor que nadie, en realidad.

¿Qué significaría eso? Rose y Scorpius eran realmente diferentes en muchos aspectos y aterradoramente iguales en otros tantos. A pesar de que el rubio era alguien centrado, frío y calculador y ella era ligeramente extravagante, divagadora y espontanea los dos compartían similitudes como su increíble confianza, su poder verbal, su decisión y su carácter fuerte.

Juntos, Albus creía, podrían incluso llegar a dominar el mundo si se lo proponían. ¿Era eso bueno o malo?

Definitivamente era malo para Ryan y su amor inmortal por Rose Weasley. Era cierto que el Ravenclaw había metido la pata desconfiando de ella y explotando como lo hizo, pero también era cierto que estaba arrepentido y cansado de recibir portazos en la cara de parte de la pelirroja y de paso, de todo su séquito de primas solidarias que se habían encargado de mirarlo como si fuera sólo mierda.

Él creía sinceramente y por las evidencias que Rose y Ryan debían estar juntos y hasta hace poco Rose lo creía también.

_-Nuestros nombres comienzan con R, nacimos en el mismo mes, los dos amamos a Oscar Wilde, las trufas de chocolate y nunca hemos peleado. –era la perorata de Rose_. _–Somos almas gemelas._

¿Iba Malfoy a interponerse entre dos almas gemelas? ¿Iba Albus a dejarlo?

-¿No estarás pensando en aceptar salir con él, cierto? –interrogó su primo. –No tengo nada en su contra pero tío Ron te mataría.

Rose negó.

-Lo que diga mi familia no me interesa. Yo decido mis novios y no ellos. –recitó muy segura. –No es por eso que me niego a salir con Malfoy. ¿Cómo no entiende que rubios y pelirrojas no funcionamos? ¿Tú me crees, verdad?

Albus lo meditó. En sí la teoría era horrible. Él sabía que el color del pelo no era determinante en conocer el futuro de una relación, sin embargo esa pareja hipotética gritaba peligro por todos los ángulos posibles y si Rose no podía verlo y se excusaba en una tontería cósmica, él no iba a sacarla de su error. Por su propio bien, el de Ryan y ¿Para qué negarlo? El de todos los Weasley.

-Claro que te creo, Rosie. –contestó finalmente. –Está clarísimo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, sé que no es el capítulo más largo (considerando la espera) pero mis ocupaciones me tienen vuelta loca... espero aún así que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos.

affy


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Excusas cósmicas

**Summary**: Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece (lamentablemente).

* * *

**Excusas cósmicas**

—No Lily, por última vez. —habló Rose. —No pienso hacerles los deberes.

Lucy, Roxanne y ella chillaron en voz alta.

—No te estamos pidiendo que nos hagas los deberes pero sí que nos ayudes. —dijo la más joven de los Potter.

—Si no lo haces el karma va a comerte viva. —intentó Lucy.

Rose la miró con sus amenazadores ojos azules entrecerrados, señal inequívoca de que estaba comenzando a cansarse de ti y de que mentalmente podría estar planeando tu muerte en ese mismo instante. La hija de Percy y Audrey se hizo pequeña y se encogió de hombros porque a pesar de que Rose era una buena prima y todo, estaba medio chiflada y nunca se sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

—No uses el karma en mi contra, Lucy Weasley. —replicó la jovencita. —O podría volver y morderte en el trasero.

A pesar de que Rose esperaba ser un poco más amenazante no pudo evitar hacer que las otras tres se rieran.

—Deberían tenerle más respeto al karma. —opinó la mayor. —Es una perra traicionera, después de todo.

— ¿Cómo Lisa Bertley de Slytherin?

—Peor, Lily. —repuso su prima. —Mucho peor.

Las tres más jóvenes intercambiaron miradas divertidas a las espaldas de Rose, sin embargo no dijeron nada más, primero, para no provocar la ira de la Gryffindor y segundo, porque razonar con Rosie acerca de toda esa mierda del universo estaba definitivamente descartado.

Rose suspiró cansada. Amaba a sus primas con todo su ser pero tenerlas siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos era verdaderamente molesto. Vamos, que ella requería su espacio y su paciencia estaba comenzando a llegar al límite. Justo cuando estaba pensando seriamente en amenazarlas con quitarle puntos a Gryffindor si no la dejaban en paz escuchó una voz tras ella que le hizo estremecerse.

—Hola, Rose.

Era Scorpius _noentiendoelsignificadodeno _Malfoy.

—Malfoy. —dijo como saludo. — ¿No deberías estar en práctica? —preguntó al verlo con su uniforme de Quidditch de un color verde esmeralda.

Lily, Lucy y Roxanne empezaron a cuchichear y reír a sus espaldas y Rose se arrepintió terriblemente de tener tantos tíos y de que estos se hayan reproducido hasta darle una docena de primos.

Pero es que tampoco las podía culpar. Scorpius en ese uniforme lucía extremadamente atractivo y ese peinado ligeramente alborotado y aquella expresión orgullosa y altanera en su rostro (la de alguien que se sabe guapo y sinceramente ama serlo), lo hacía ser un chico altamente irresistible, sobre todo para las chicas menores e impresionables que aún no se daban cuenta que realmente esa cabeza inflada era más molesta que nada en el mundo.

Sólo que a veces no era así.

—La práctica acaba de terminar. —explicó el rubio. —No era mi plan encontrarme contigo pero mira que he tenido suerte. —sonrió burlescamente. —Debe ser el destino.

Rose soltó una risotada.

—El destino se ríe en tu cara y yo también. —musitó cruzándose de brazos. —Además da la casualidad de que yo ya me voy.

Siguió caminando hasta que él la tomó del hombro.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—En tus sueños.

— ¿Si apareces en mis sueños no podrías tomarlo como una señal cósmica y aceptar salir conmigo? —cuestionó éste.

—Las señales cósmicas son más complejas que eso, Malfoy. —repuso Weasley. —No entenderías una aunque llegara y te mordiera en el culo.

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras sonríe con suficiencia. Él niega con la cabeza pero no ha quitado una sonrisa curiosamente idéntica a la de Rose de su cara.

—Son tan complejas que involucran el color de pelo.

—Exactamente. —afirmó. —Ahora esfúmate.

—No entiendo como simplemente no echamos un bonito hechizo en esos cabellos tuyos. —habló jugando con un mechón anaranjado antes de que una palmada en su mano le hiciera soltarlo. —Y los hacemos de otro color.

—Porque no quiero. —se cruzó de brazos. —A ver, quiero mirarte a ti cambiándote el pelo.

—Soy un Malfoy. —se excusó. —Y mi atractivo reside, además de en otras cosas, en mi cabello.

Rose se gira dándole la espalda.

—Entonces supongo que no tenemos nada más de que hablar, hasta la vista.

Empieza a caminar nuevamente con sus tres primas entrometidas pisándole los talones cuando escucha:

— ¡Vas a cambiar de idea, Rose!

— ¡Jamás, Scorpius!

Se alejan de él tan pronto como pueden y Lily suelta la risita que ha estado aguantando todo el rato. Rose la mira con molestia pero la ve tan eufórica que ni siquiera esto la ha podido intimidar.

— ¡Es tan guapo! —gritó Lucy. —Deberías darle una oportunidad, Rosie.

—Nunca. —respondió la pelirroja. —Y no sólo es el asunto del pelo, su cumpleaños es un número par, igual que el mío… eso claramente son malas noticias, Lu.

—Te has molestado tanto como para revisar sus cumpleaños. —se burló Roxanne. —Me suena a amor.

Rose se estremeció tan pronto escuchó eso. No supo que responder, era cierto que había checado aquel dato pero sólo como corroboración de algo que ella ya sabía. No tenía nada que ver con que estuviese considerando seriamente salir con Scorpius.

—Además… —es el turno de Lily de hablar. — ¿En qué momento ha empezado a llamarte Rose y no Weasley y porque aún no lo decapitas por ello?

La aludida se detuvo en seco.

Nunca había notado el momento en el cual Scorpius pasó de llamarla "Weasley" a llamarla simplemente por su nombre de pila y tampoco sabía cómo es que hasta ahora no le había corregido aquel detalle ni porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho creía que la forma en la que el Slytherin pronunciaba: Rose (arrastrando un poco la "s" y entrecerrando sus grises ojos) era bastante lindo.

Se reprendió automáticamente por aquello.

—Lily, no…

— ¡Y no sólo eso! —exclamó su prima menor. —Le has llamado "Scorpius".

Rose se mordió la lengua para no delatar la impresión que le había causado aquello. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquel desliz. ¿Sería el universo metiendo ideas en su pequeña y rojiza cabeza?

Por supuesto que no.

—Déjenlo. —pidió ella. —Y no volvamos a tocar el tema.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, sé que son capítulos cortos pero esa es la idea así que esperen el próximo pronto.

Besos.

affy


	5. Chapter 5

**Título**: Excusas cósmicas

**Summary**: Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece (lamentablemente).

* * *

**Excusas cósmicas**

Scorpius llegó a la clase de Encantamientos tan pronto como pudo. A veces lamentaba no ser de mejor despertar ya que sus compañeros de habitación se habían rendido en intentar levantarlo a mitad del primer año de escuela y le habían dejado con la molesta situación de que si iba a llegar tarde ninguno de ellos iba a siquiera acercársele para tratar de despertarlo.

Sin embargo se las apañó para llegar a tiempo y justo antes de que Flitwick comenzara a hablar.

—Los voy a emparejar para que practiquen el encantamiento que vimos ayer. —dijo el profesor. —Así que veamos…

Empezó a nombrar apellidos y enumerar a las parejas hasta que fue su turno.

—La pareja número 7 serán Weasley y Malfoy.

Al rubio inmediatamente se le formó una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido de ser emparejado con nada más y nada menos que la leona por excelencia, reina de las cabezotas y supersticiosa desde la raíz del pelo: Rose Weasley.

A pesar de que Rose era difícil (¡Muy difícil!) a Scorpius no podía dejar de gustarle. Y no era sólo el hecho de que físicamente era bastante guapa, sino que también le gustaba su agilidad mental, su confianza en sí misma, sus locuras cósmicas y sobre todo aquella determinación tan fuerte que no sabía cómo cabía en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de Rose era que, a diferencia de la mayoría de la sociedad mágica, Rose no vivía en el pasado. No le importaba la guerra, ni los mortífagos, ni tampoco la innecesaria fama de su familia, Rose a diferencia de muchos no le veía como "el nieto de Lucius Malfoy".

—Profesor. —dijo la pelirroja. —El 7 es el peor número para mí este mes, por favor le ruego que…

—No hay cambios, señorita Weasley. —le cortó Flitwick.

Dando refunfuñones y gruñidos Rose llegó hasta él quien sonrió al verla.

—Si a eso no llamas destino, hermosa, no sé qué pueda serlo.

—Suerte, en tu caso. —repuso ella y genuinamente le hizo reír.

—Suerte sería… —mencionó Malfoy. —que ya no dejaras que el cosmos tomara decisiones por ti.

Ella gruñó molesta.

—Nadie toma decisiones por mí, simplemente no me gusta desafiar al destino y meterme en algo que sé que acabará mal.

—Es curioso porque nunca escuché en esa frase que la razón fuera que realmente no te gusto nadita de nada. —se burló el Slytherin haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente. — ¡Te he apenado! Eso debería de ganarme por lo menos 50 puntos para mi casa.

Rose frunció el cejo y le soltó una patada debajo de la mesa que le hizo saltar en su asiento.

—Cállate, tu arrogancia me enferma un poco.

—A mí la tuya me enferma más. —afirmó el rubio. —Además te tengo una prueba de que pelirrojas y rubios pueden funcionar: Jack y Rose.

— ¿Titanic?

— ¿Cuál si no?

La expresión de la pelirroja denotó completo asombro ante el hecho de que Scorpius conociera aquella película. No le sorprendía que Rose supiera de lo que hablaba, cosa que la mayoría de los magos de sangre limpia jamás entenderían. Ella era nieta de muggles y seguro estaba en presencia de su cultura en más de una ocasión. Él por su parte había desarrollado un gusto culposo con Leonardo DiCaprio tan sólo al verlo por casualidad en una tarea de Estudios Muggles hace un año.

—Malfoy no sé si te perdiste el final de esa película pero él muere. —dijo negando con la cabeza. —No sabía que conocieras Titanic.

—La conozco y sé que muere. —respondió Scorpius. —Pero realmente eran la pareja perfecta, creo firmemente que si tú y yo no nos subimos a algún barco estaremos bien.

Ella rodó los ojos y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante toda su sesión de práctica.

Finalmente al terminar la clase Scorpius se dijo que no sería él mismo si no se decidiera a seguirla un poco y atormentarla casualmente antes de irse a almorzar. Tomó sus cosas y cuando posó sus ojos en ella, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se movía condenadamente rápido así que se apresuró a seguirla a través de los pasillos intentando alcanzarla.

Cuando finalmente iba a lanzarle un sonoro beso y marcharse se dio cuenta que alguien la interceptó y la vio palidecer tan pronto como Ryan Attwater se le cruzó en el camino.

Más por curiosidad que por nada Scorpius se escondió tras una vieja armadura intentando escuchar la conversación. Cuando vio su fracaso se lanzó un pequeño hechizo que le hiciera agudizar el oído ligeramente y el cual había aprendido hace mucho de su querida y traviesa abuela Narcissa.

—…y no me importa lo que digas, Albus no es tu lechuza mensajera así que déjalo fuera de esto.

—Si te niegas a hablar conmigo claro que intentaré por todos los medios posibles que me escuches.

—Estoy cansada de ti. —espetó ella. —De ti, de Albus, de todo el puto colegio. Estoy cansada de que nadie respete mis deseos, estoy molesta de que sigan intentando decidir por mí, estoy harta de sus ganas de creer que saben que es lo mejor para mí.

Scorpius se sintió ligeramente culpable por aquello pensando que él mismo ignoraba constantemente los deseos de la chica y la molestaba por su personal diversión. Realmente eso contaba como acoso y hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta de ello. Pensó incluso que Rose se divertía tanto como él con sus encontronazos y retos mutuos, sin embargo sus palabras daban a entender que no era así.

De pronto recordó que el Ravenclaw ahí presente había estado saliendo con Rose hace casi un año, justo antes de que Scorpius quedara flechado por la falta de tornillos en su cabeza.

—Rose, escúchame. —pidió Ryan. —Sé que lo arruiné pero soy una persona insegura y no creí realmente que me quisieras como yo a ti. Tú eres tan confiada y brillante…

—Es por eso que no necesito de alguien inseguro cómo tú. —chilló con molestia. Se veía que estaba herida y mucho, sus palabras eran duras como rocas. —Te quise, es más aún te quiero un poco en el fondo y te lo traté de demostrar en tantas ocasiones… —suspiró. —Así que si no me creíste fue tu problema y no el mío. Trata de recordar esto en tus siguientes relaciones y aprende a confiar en los demás.

—No, Rose, yo te necesito.

—Sí, Ryan. No me necesitas, no seas tonto. —Scorpius notó como se apretaba la túnica por detrás de la espalda. —Es cierto que aún me duele lo que sucedió y que me costó olvidarme de ti, pero ahora creo firmemente que es momento de que ambos sigamos adelante.

Dicho esto se marchó y le dejó ahí plantado mirando sus pies. Scorpius esperó lo suficiente para que Ryan se marchara de igual manera y salió de su escondite sinceramente más afectado de lo que había esperado.

No sólo porque extrañamente sintió unos celos enormes al ver a Ryan y Rose de esa forma y sobre todo al saber que ella seguía, muy adentro, albergando sentimientos por el Ravenclaw. Scorpius que pensaba que lo de Rose era sólo un enamoramiento sin importancia se estaba dando cuenta que tal vez era mucho más y que ni siquiera había notado en que momento había cambiado tan drásticamente su situación.

De igual manera sintió un extraño orgullo por la pelirroja: ella era firme y no temía expresar lo que realmente sentía. A pesar de que se notaba que había sido difícil para ella tratar a Attwater lo había hecho con aplomo y pensando primero en ella y en lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Era completamente cierto que Rose siendo quién era, una chica segura, no necesitaba de un pelmazo dependiente como Ryan para retrasarla en el camino.

Finalmente y con un gran sentimiento de tristeza, decidió que iba a dejar a Rose en paz de ahora en adelante. No sólo porque sentía que no era justo que se sintiera tan acosada y pensara que todos (probablemente él incluido) no respetaban sus decisiones y creían que sabían lo que era mejor para ella, sino también porque asumió que Rose se daría cuenta en algún momento que lo que realmente necesitaba era a alguien igual de confiado e independiente a su lado y que ese era justamente él.

Sonriendo se fue a almorzar.


End file.
